Flexible flat cables are widely used in various electronic products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones. A conventional flexible flat cable comprises a plurality of conductors that are each enclosed by an insulation layer and are arranged to juxtapose each other to form a flat structure. A connector or soldering is provided on the flat cable for transmission of electronic signals.
A flexible flat cable is characterized by reduced thickness and flexibility, and this often leads to improper and unstable insertion when the flexible flat cable is inserted into a mating connection slot. To overcome such a problem, it is often to add an insertion device at a leading end of the flexible flat cable to improve mechanical stability, as well as stability for electrical engagement for insertion. The insertion device is composed of a metal piece and a plastic piece.
To assemble, the metal piece is first fit over the flexible flat cable and then the plastic piece is positioned on a predetermined section of the flexible flat cable. The metal piece is slid forward to fit over and cover the plastic piece. Under this condition, the insertion section of the flexible flat cable may then be used to insert into an insertion slot.
Although this known structure of insertion device helps improving the engagement stability of the insertion device in an insertion operation, it is not constructed for protection against electromagnetic wave. It leads to an insufficiency of electromagnetic wave protection of the flexible flat cable at the section where the insertion device is mounted.
Further, although the known insertion device is adopted to overcome the problems of improper and unstable insertion, the known insertion device does not provide sufficient mechanical stability for the front end portion thereof.